


The Landscape of Spring

by Namarie



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namarie/pseuds/Namarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Constance Griffiths goes to meet with Charlie Crews at Pelican Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Landscape of Spring

Life is the only thing worth living for. ~ Zen proverb

~

The first time Constance Griffiths went inside Pelican Bay to meet with the infamous Charlie Crews, she admitted to herself that she didn't have a clear idea of what to expect. She had never had a cop for a client or potential client, not to mention one who had been convicted in such a high-profile trial. In her darkest moments of doubt – most of which occurred as she pulled up in her car and stared at the bleak, barbed-wire-encircled fortress – she contemplated turning around and leaving.

But something kept her there. The evidence she had uncovered was enough to point strongly to former Officer Crews' innocence. The man had been in here seven years already for a crime she believed he had not committed; she wasn't going to make him wait any longer.

The guards brought her to the visiting room before Crews arrived. When he came into the room and looked at her for the first time, Connie's heart and professional detachment nearly broke at what she saw. The man sat down opposite her and stared at her silently, mistrust warring with the otherwise general lack of expression in his eyes.

“Mr. Crews, my name is Constance Griffiths,” she began, after taking a deep breath. “I'm a defense attorney, and I want to take your case, if you'll let me.”

Crews said nothing, but he watched her carefully.

Connie kept going. “I've read up on your case and done some investigating, and I strongly believe I can help prove your innocence and get you out of here. It would be a long process, but we could get started right away.”

He remained silent, but Connie noted the way he swallowed.

“Well, I'll leave my contact information and you can let me know when you've decided,” she said, after a brief pause. “And by the way, Mr. Crews, I would be doing this pro bono – you wouldn't have to pay me a thing.” Not only did she genuinely want to see this man set free, but Connie also knew that this case would add some real security to her career if she were successful. It would definitely be worth her while.

Crews still didn't say anything. With a small sigh, Connie watched as he stood up and headed for the door. I guess this visit is over, she thought wryly. At least he had listened to her.

~

The second time she met with Crews, Connie came in with a clearer plan. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me again, Mr. Crews. Have you made any decisions about my offer to represent you?”

The man stayed silent. Maybe she was only imagining it, but she thought he seemed at least slightly less hostile than he had the first time.

“If you're still thinking about it, that's fine,” she said after a moment. “I just want to be sure you know that I am still committed to your case, and to proving your innocence.”

When Crews still made no reply, Connie leaned forward, making sure she was meeting his eyes. “And just so you know, Mr. Crews, I don't give up easily - not on my clients, and not on getting people to see that they should become my clients. But it does involve some cooperation. I have to know you're willing to join me in the process.”

She let that sink in for a moment. This time, it was she who stood up to leave. She was fairly certain Crews' gaze followed her out.

~

The third time, Connie decided to go with a slightly different angle. She strode into the visiting room with a slight smile. “Mr. Crews. It's good of you to agree to see me again. I don't suppose you've decided to let me take your case?”

She couldn't quite mask her surprise when Crews actually spoke. “Maybe I'm just taking advantage of the chance to have a visitor.”

Connie raised her eyebrows. “Well, all right. But this visitor isn't here to just visit, Mr. Crews. I'm still hoping I'll be able to convince you to let me be your lawyer.”

His expression turned distant again as he said, “Hoping? Hope can be a dangerous thing.” His voice sounded almost rusty with disuse.

Once again, Connie had to cling to her professional detachment as she considered what this man must have gone through - and must still be going through. “Yes, it can be dangerous,” she replied quietly, “but it doesn't have to be. I wouldn't ask you to take this risk if I didn't believe there was a very strong probability of your being exonerated.”

Crews just looked at her for several seconds. Then he stood. “I hope to see you again, Ms. Griffiths,” he told her.

“Good.” Connie nodded as she got to her feet. They were moving forward, she could tell. “You will.”

~

The fourth time Connie came to the visiting room, Crews was being escorted in at the same moment. Connie immediately noticed his limp, as well as the impressive black eye he sported. He sank into the chair with evident relief.

“Mr. Crews, are you all right?”

Crews gave her a wry smile. “It depends on your definition of 'all right.'”

“Fair enough.” She sat down across from him once more. “Have you thought any more about letting me represent you?”

“Down to business right away, I see.”

She smiled briefly, folding her hands on the table in front of her. “I don't believe in wasting time, Mr. Crews – especially not with so much at stake.”

He looked serious for a second, and then smiled a serene smile that seemed incongruous with his bruised face. “Is it really possible to waste time? At any given moment, we open our eyes and exist, Ms. Griffiths. And before that, during all eternity, what was there? Nothing.”

Connie blinked. “All right, I have to ask: where did that come from?”

“Zen,” Crews replied, still smiling. “I'm giving it a try.”

She thought about it. The proverb actually seemed quite appropriate for him, in here. Who would want to focus on anything but the present while serving a life sentence in a supermax prison? “Interesting.”

“I thought so.”

There was a period of silence, and then Crews spoke again. “I think I'll have an answer to your question next time you come.”

“I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Crews.”

~

When Connie entered the visiting area of Pelican Bay State Prison for the fifth time, Charlie Crews was seated in his usual spot. This time his eyes were closed.

“Ready to give me your answer, Mr. Crews?” Connie said as she sat down. Once again, she wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

After what seemed like at least a full minute of silence, he opened his eyes. “Charlie.”

Connie met the man's eyes in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“If you're going to be my lawyer,” he said, “you should call me Charlie.” There was something like a light in his eyes as he continued, “Mr. Crews is my father. I'm Charlie.”

Connie smiled. “It's nice to finally meet you, Charlie.”

“And you too, Constance.” His voice was still rough, but it sounded like it might warm up in time.

“Please,” she told him, still smiling, “call me Connie.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to a Zen proverb that seemed to fit well with the beginning of this relationship: “In the landscape of spring, there is neither better nor worse. The flowering branches grow naturally, some long, some short.” This and the other proverbs included in the story were found online when I was writing the story back in 2009.  
> Also, thanks to H for the beta.


End file.
